1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to rechargeable power packs and associated equipment. In particular, it relates to a bi-directional rechargeable/replaceable induction power pack employing sealed induction coils to power an electrical device underwater, in liquid, or in high humidity conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Various rechargeable power packs and devices associated therewith are known. Electronic toothbrushes, for example, are charged via a powered induction holder associated with an electrical outlet and are not designed for use underwater. These toothbrushes do not employ bi-directional power, in that they do not store and transfer power to another electrical device for use, but consume the power within the same unit.
Faraday, or renewable energy, flashlights use a magnetic shaking system passing a charging magnet through a coil surrounding the magnet to generate electricity to power a light. Although they may be used underwater, they also are not bi-directional to store and transfer power to another electrical device. The Faraday flashlights use magnetic induction to create power, not to function as a power transfer method to and from pre-existing circuits.
Electric transformers use two or more multiturn coils of wire placed in close proximity to cause the magnetic field of one to link the other for transferring electric energy from one or more alternating current circuits to one or more other circuits by magnetic induction. Although they employ magnetic induction principals, they are not suited for use underwater as their components are exposed and are generally not bi-directional. Transformers are not regularly taken apart; the components are not physically separated, but treated as one unit or device.
Other devices employ removable power packs, but have exposed contacts. Woolfson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,666 dated Sep. 20, 2005 discloses an illumination device with a removable power pack. It employs mating power terminals connected internally to the housing and is repowered either removed from the housing or via a charging port exposed when mounted within the housing. Usage of this device and the others contemplates usage in a dry environment.
Reynolds et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,029 dated Jul. 25, 2000 discloses a rechargeable power pack structured to recharge rechargeable batteries via a plug inserted into an electrical outlet.
Leiserson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,760 discloses a rechargeable power back shaped and dimensioned to be removably inserted into the battery compartment of an electrical device. After discharge, it is removed, recharged, and then reinserted into the electrical device.
Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,458 dated Nov. 6, 1984 discloses a miner's lamp power pack employing a rechargeable dry cell and rechargeable device therefore.
Cited for general interest is Wiedeman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,857, which discloses a dual mode satellite telephone with hybrid battery/capacitor power supply. Woodroffe et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,964 discloses a power pack for cordless tools and electronics. It includes a miniature internal combustion motor/alternator combination with an attached fuel supply designed to provide DC output used to charge batteries and/or capacitors. Powers, U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,568 dated Aug. 31, 2004 discloses a device with multiple, concurrently-installed power modules and methods for controlling the same as an electrotherapy device with various types of rechargeable battery packs, no-rechargeable battery packs and AC power packs.
None of these devices is adapted for use underwater or in damp conditions as a bi-directional power pack. The present invention described below provides a bi-directional rechargeable/replaceable induction power pack employing an interchangeable sealed induction coil rechargeable power pack to power various electronic devices underwater or in high humidity conditions.